


Nur Für Mich

by ChristophKruspe



Series: Mehr [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Kink, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, awkwardly timed discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophKruspe/pseuds/ChristophKruspe
Summary: Richard and Schneider have barely seen each other since their pre-show encounter. Richard outdoes himself. Schneider has feelings.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider
Series: Mehr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593733
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Maltesers are called Whoppers in the US. This isn't a great picture of him but it's roughly the size I'm picturing him as before they go out to eat. Imagine this but with nicer hair and at his palest https://66.media.tumblr.com/d25e9b366dd4d3743ac5a4d44daed5d3/tumblr_otc9qg9iXJ1s758vko1_1280.jpg

Between shows, travel, and nursing hangovers, Schneider and Richard had barely even spoken in days. Richard got his trousers let out and a few new pairs, a little larger, made just in case, but sadly not with Schneider’s help. The most they managed was a longer hug here and there at the end of a show, and they were both growing restless; Schneider barely took his eyes off Richard, and Richard stared right back, but they were careful to keep their distance. Probably a little _too_ careful: More than once, Schneider overheard Paul and Till speculating over the fight they must have gotten into. It was better than the other things they could read into it, he supposed.

Having only been together once, and having had no time to discuss it since, Schneider had almost no idea where they stood with each other. Sure, they shared a kink, and there was mutual attraction there apart from that, but was that it? And what would, or could, they do about it? He didn’t think they would be able to go back to what they were, not while it was so fresh in their minds at least. Friends with benefits? Casual lovers? The familiar flutter in his stomach that manifested when he thought of Richard soured at the thought that Richard might even regret acting on it. No, it was too much to think about and useless without knowing Richard’s feelings and opinions. He would drive himself to despair if he kept on with that line of thought.

So instead, he put it off. It wasn’t difficult, it would have been almost impossible to get a moment alone together if he was being truthful so really it was negative effort, avoiding Richard.

His resolve held for a couple of days.

They had nearly a week spare between gigs and the group decided it was as good a time as any to get together and go out somewhere instead of living off room service and vending machines.

Dinner was Italian, some popular chain restaurant or another. Schneider and Richard ended up sitting diagonally from each other, and Schneider had to force himself not to pay him too much attention. Richard didn’t appear to have that problem at all, spending most of his concentration on, it seemed, testing whether the breadsticks were truly unlimited _as well as_ sharing mozzarella sticks with Till. Somehow, maybe as repayment from all the doughnuts he had made over the years, Till shared food only with Richard: anyone else _could_ take his food, he wasn’t aggressive about it, but he would glare daggers for the rest of the night.

He had already wolfed down several of each before his actual meal—fettucini alfredo, he was embarrassed to realise he had remembered— arrived at the table. Richard’s eyes met his, and he quirked a small smile before picking up his fork. Schneider’s food came at some point, something herby and tomato-based, but he barely even tasted what he ate. He was too preoccupied with Richard.

Richard looked beautiful, so much so that it could almost have felt like a date, if it wasn’t for all the others being there. His hair was still spiked, longer on one side, but it wasn’t slicked or secured with enough product to fight off the heat of the pyrotechnics for once. If he tried, he’d be able to run his hand through without it getting gross, but it was still completely _Richard._ Like usual, his eyes were ringed with eyeliner and his eyebrows were lightly filled in. He was wearing dark jeans (clearly new, they fit perfectly) and an open black button up open over a plain grey t shirt. The t shirt clung pleasingly to his curves, and Schneider wondered if there might be a reason his shirt wasn’t buttoned up. He felt his cheeks warming, though whether it was the sex appeal or the idea of them dating was something he didn’t want to dwell on in such a public way. Paul nudged him when he noticed he’d been motionless for a minute or two but didn’t bother saying anything, completely used to Schneider zoning out. He glanced at Richard once more and then started picking at his pasta again.

By the time everyone else was finishing up, Schneider wasn’t even halfway through his. Luckily, this was a place that seemed to expect you not to finish, so he asked for a to-go box without much of a fuss. When everyone was slipping on their coats he shoved in the remaining breadsticks and closed the box up. When they all stood to leave he caught Richard’s eye and gave him a wink. Kind of. Judging by Richard’s face, it didn’t quite have the intended allure, even if the effect ended up the same. He gave Richard a lascivious up and down, noting that the t shirt was starting to ride up. It wasn’t enough to actually expose the delicate skin of his belly, but it was probably draughty. Richard let him drink it all in, even subtly turning to show of his profile when he slid his jacket on. Schneider though he could see a faint blush spreading across his face, but maybe that was just the lighting. He hoped nobody else at the table saw him drooling.

When they ended up in the same taxi, pressed thigh to thigh, he asked himself if Richard wasn’t planning something. It was easier to control himself with Ollie and Flake in the same cab, but not by much. The relief he got from the first cool breath of free air evaporated when Richard swiped the box of leftovers from Schneider’s hands and made for the entrance to their hotel. Cheeky, but he would probably have offered it later anyway: they still had another day off before their next show, he could afford a little overindulgence.

Richard, Schneider and Flake all got off on the same floor, and the rest of the guys would be carrying on for another floor when they made it back. By request, Flake had the furthest room on the right, which shared only one wall, whilst Schneider and Richard had chosen two adjacent rooms at the furthest end from his. They hadn’t discussed it, they just seemed to be thinking in tandem lately. Richard bumped Schneider’s shoulder with his own, ‘Should probably both get changed, then, uh, see you in a bit?’ He looked a little nervous, as if he couldn’t tell how badly Schneider wanted it too.

‘I need a quick shower, but then I’m all yours.’

~~

‘Hey, Schneider?’ Richard called. They were still in their separate hotel rooms, naturally, but they had adjoining doors and the walls were thin. Schneider slipped on a worn-soft t shirt and black sweatpants, frowning as they clung to his damp skin. Their rooms shared a door, currently unlocked like they always were when bandmates roomed side-by-side. Why bother, after fifteen years together? Schneider stepped over his open suitcase, grabbing a small cardboard box as he went, and made his way into Richard’s room.

He was lying across his couch, legs crossed at the ankles, with what was left of the snack he’d enjoyed whilst Schneider was showering. Salted pretzel wrappers and banana peels were piled carefully by the side of the chair, and he was peering into a big, empty jar of nutella. The double chin that graced his jaw as he looked down made him seem so cozy and soft Schneider would have been more than content to curl up on the couch and cuddle the evening away. He leaned in the doorway just admiring for a moment before he answered.

‘ _Ja_ , Risch, what is it?’

‘Oh good, you’re done? I need your help.’

Nothing for a moment, other than the clink of the spoon hitting the bottom of the jar, scraping up the very last of it. An East German knows better than to waste food.

‘I have a tummy ache...’ He turned to Schneider and tried to pout, more amusing than moving with the spoon sticking out of his mouth.

‘Hm, I wonder why. Could it possibly be because you’ve apparently been stuffing yourself since you got back, on top of your dinner?’

‘I never said it’s not my fault, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.’ He blushed a gorgeous pink, hesitated as if embarrassed but preparing to power through it, ‘Would you, er, would you rub my belly? You can say no I just… it’ll help it hurt less, you know? And then you wont have to cope with me whining through the door like a sad puppy for the rest of the night...’

‘Oh, so I suppose you won’t be wanting these then?’ Schneider opened the box, pulling out a Malteser and crunching it slowly between his teeth before licking the chocolate off in an exaggerated motion, aiming half for seductive and half for goofy. Maybe a little taunting as well, they were one of Richard’s favourites.

Richard's breath stuttered, ‘If you bring those over here you can feed them to me.’

Schneider was by his side in an instant, almost impossibly fast. He would worry about seeming overenthusiastic if he didn’t clearly remember Richard swallowing their cum like it was all he'd ever needed. No: there was no doubt in his mind that Richard wanted this as much as he did. He just needed a little reassurance, it _was_ Richard, after all.

Schneider sat on the edge of the seat, turned towards Richard. He rolled the sweets around in their box, locked eyes with Richard and raised an eyebrow. Richard’s eyes widened when he realised what Schneider was waiting for.

‘I… _Gott, ja_ , okay. Schneider, will you— please, feed me.’

‘I thought you were full, Risch?’

‘I am, I really am, but you know I can’t resist them...’ he paused, coloured, continued, ‘or you.’

Schneider picked a malteser up delicately, not wanting to get _too_ sticky, and pushed it between Richard’s lips. He watched as Richard let the chocolate melt on his tongue for a moment and then bit down, not waiting to let the airy inside soften. He didn’t think he’d be able to walk past the chocolate aisle for a good long while after this.

He gave Richard another, and another, his eyes only leaving Richard’s to stare at his sticky lips. When his hand hit empty air he didn’t even look, just shook the box to make sure and threw it to the floor. Richard grabbed Schneider’s hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking the melted chocolate off each slender finger in turn. The charged air might have crackled between them, but Schneider was too focused on the sensation to extend his concentration even that far. 

When he was done, he took a few shallow breaths and said, ‘I really am full now, I hope you didn’t change your mind about the belly rub, Chris.’

‘Of course I haven’t,’ he smiled, ‘Lie flatter and stretch out, give your little muscles more room to relax, _Süsser_.’

Richard’s mouth turned up at the corners, the threat of a smile, ‘ _Süsser_?’

‘It’s appropriate, you’re a sweet guy and you’re full of sugar right now.’

He did smile at that. It was a sight Schneider never took for granted, not after those years Richard managed barely more than a twitch. Between addiction and depression and bad relationships they almost lost him, both figuratively and literally, both emotionally and physically, and nobody breathed for a long time. Not until that first real laugh.

Richard wriggled down the couch until he was completely horizontal. His belly rose up in a gentle curve, even rounder than usual, and Schneider’s hands _itched_ to touch him.

‘Shirt off, it’ll just get in the way.’

Richard let out a whine and tried to struggle out of his t shirt still lying down; granted, trying to sit up would have been an ordeal, as full as he was. Schneider laughed at his wriggling lover and then made to help him out of his fabric prison. He was left in his boxer briefs, black and red, the waistband a fraction too tight.

‘Ugh, thank you. Honestly why do I even bother wearing clothes outside of work hours?’

‘They aren’t exactly being kind to you lately, huh?’ Schneider ran his fingertips over Richard’s waxed chest, ‘From your point of view, I mean. Personally, I love them. So flattering, so...’

Richard tapped Schneider on the thigh, grinning: he must have checked out again.

‘You’re lucky I think that’s cute, but I really could use a hand, Chris.’ His voice dropped to a murmur, almost as if he thought Schneider wouldn’t hear him, ‘Especially if they’re yours.’

They realised maybe a little late that the curtains were still open, golden evening light painting Richard like something biblical but also completely taking away their privacy. Anyone across from them could have seen in, and wouldn’t that sell newspapers?

Schneider drew the curtains. There were several lamps dotted around the room, and he flicked a couple on in a vague approximation of mood lighting. His stomach fluttered when his eyes drifted back across to Richard, reclined on the couch, an overindulged Roman figure. He was making soft sounds of displeasure, arms crossed over his eyes: it was time to get back over there and make himself useful.

Kneeling down next to the couch, he rested his hand on the apex of Richard’s belly. It was firm, stuffed with creamy pasta and all his snacks, and rose slightly into his palm as Richard gulped a breath on contact. His hands were cold and a little clammy, but Richard didn’t seem to care. Maybe it was soothing.

Schneider’s thumb lay in the space just below his sternum, and he stroked over his skin lightly, checking Richard’s face the entire time for discomfort.

‘You won’t hurt me any more that it already hurts, Chris, just go for it.’

Schneider stroked over his skin again, a little harder this time, enjoying the give and the resistance of the beautiful man beneath his fingers. Even from the barest hint of pressure, Richard let out a soft moan. Spurred on, Schneider began massaging more firmly, eager to provide his friend some comfort. He tried to ignore the blood already rushing south and concentrated on finding the spots that made Richard moan or gasp. Richard’s comfort was more important than his cock, no matter how much it made itself known.

His skin was hot and so, so soft, and Schneider really couldn’t help but bend forward and press his lips to the top of Richard’s belly in a chaste kiss. Richard reached down to rub his shoulder in encouragement, knowing better than to touch his hair, so he went in for another, and another, kissing and nipping with his teeth until Richard was writhing from the attention. That was around the time he finally noticed Richard’s own prominent erection. Schneider’s blood thrummed in his veins. He needed _more_.

‘Would you be upset if I marked you?’ His breath was heavy, his voice darkened with lust.

‘ _Nee_ _,_ no, do it, I want a keepsake. Want to remember this.’ His lisp had grown more prominent, a sure sign he was losing himself in the moment.

He dotted more kisses all over the skin he could reach from his position, nipping and licking until he decided on the perfect placement: some people saw it as juvenile or impulsive, but this was important to Schneider. Richard too, it seemed. He needed proof it was all real, that it had happened and that someone really had shared their body with him so intimately. He knew what Richard needed most was proof that someone, at least for that long, wanted him. He could give him that.

He decided on a spot a little below the belly button and to Richard’s right, nearer Schneider’s side for the sake of ease. He nipped and sucked, careful not to hurt him more than necessary, and caressed one of Richard’s thick inner thighs as a distraction when he did. His other hand stayed resting above his diaphragm so he could feel better how Richard was reacting.

Before long he had made a nice round bruise, which he kissed reverentially before leaning back so Richard could inspect his work.

‘Beautiful, thank you. I’ve been missing the other marks since they faded, hopefully this will be around for a while.’ They shared a tender smile, and then Schneider leaned in for a kiss.

They fit a little better than last time, thanks to their lack of time restraints and possession of more _personal_ restraint, neither man keen on making Richard sick. Schneider continued to caress Richard’s swollen middle as they kissed. They were going slow, but somehow he was more worked up than a dirty snog had ever gotten him. The aftertaste of chocolate didn’t help.

He pulled away and rested his forehead lightly against Richard’s shoulder, concentrating on controlling his almost ragged breathing: he would _not_ come in his boxers like a fucking teenager.

‘Go stand by the bed for me,’ Schneider murmured into his ear, one finger slipping between Richard’s creamy skin and the elastic of his boxers, ‘and take these off.’

Richard looked towards it dubiously and then made to get up.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Schneider get personal (in more ways than one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It caught feelings. Maybe they feel clunky, I can't tell and couldn't part with them anyway. It is what it is. Total smut sandwich, the middle is sappy but they circle back 'round.
> 
> Please just suspend your disbelief when the sounds don't match what they'd be in German even though they'd be speaking to each other in German. Thank you.

Richard stood facing the bed, where he proceeded to strip off his boxers and wait as he was told. Schneider moved behind him, pulled him back against his bare chest, ran a calloused hand from Richard’s throat all the way down to his dick. He took it in his hand and stroked, languid in his movements, the other hand resting protectively over the swell of his belly.

‘Every part of you is getting so _soft_ , Risch. I’ve never wanted to sink my teeth into someone so badly...’ To highlight his point, he bent and kissed down Richard’s shoulder to the pale section of upper arm he always had showing on stage. His arm was still thick and muscular, though the definition had been lost for a while now. He kissed his velvet skin a few times before biting down. Not enough to really hurt, just enough for Richard to feel it. Richard let out a gentle moan in response.

Schneider released him and continued, still stroking as he went, ‘Since when has this been particularly sexy? Has your mouth ever gone dry because of a fucking shoulder? You’re going to kill me, I think. One day i’ll be drumming away and I’ll catch sight of your arms and just keel over and then where will you be? I bet you didn’t even consider that.’

He kissed and licked his way back up his biceps, his shoulder, his neck. Richard turned in his arms so they could lock lips: it was an awkward angle, and messy, but neither really cared as long as they were touching. Schneider couldn’t help the bubble of emotion that rose in his chest, too complex to name but pleasant all the same.

He let go of Richard’s dick. Richard made a confused noise in the back of his throat, but it was gone in a fraction of a moment as Schneider wrapped his arms around his biceps and chest in a tight hug, lifted him and spun in almost a full circle. Richard squealed. Schneider stifled his laughter in the crook of his neck.

‘You’re such a fucking dork, why do I even put up with you?’ Richard managed between breaths.

‘Recently? Because I bring your greedy little belly treats and you like my dirty talk.’ He turned Richard around before he could reply, ‘Sit down for me.’

Richard sat, staring up at him with clear anticipation in his eyes.

Schneider gently pushed Richard so he was lying back on the bed. He admired the view for a moment: Richard really was gorgeous, especially with his pupils blown wide and his face completely open, trusting and lustful in equal measure. He frowned slightly when his eyes left Schneider’s, which is when he realised he was still fully dressed.

He didn’t bother with a striptease. Schneider all but ripped off the shirt he was wearing, and Richard was already in the process of yanking down his sweats so he shucked those off in record time. When he was fully naked, he turned again to look at Richard.

‘Shuffle back so you’re properly on the bed.’ Richard did as he was told.

Schneider knelt down over him, knees either side of his thighs, and arched forward to capture his lips in a filthy kiss. His cock slid up against Richard’s doughy lower belly. He moaned deep into his mouth. Richard’s hands were all over him, groping and stroking and learning every inch he could reach. Calloused fingertips clung to much slimmer hips, pulling him in so he was essentially humping the other man. With their height difference it was impossible to keep kissing at the same time, so instead Richard shifted him and kissed his way down his chest. He took one of Schneider’s nipples between his teeth and bit down until Schneider gasped, and then changed to a soothing lap of his tongue, all the while rhythmically pulling Schneider’s hips into himself. He reluctantly stopped moving when his orgasm started building; he wanted to savour this so, as nice—and surprisingly unembarrassing— as a dirty dry hump was, it wasn’t quite enough.

He sat back on Richard’s thighs, allowing his fingertips to stroke down over his chest and belly. He smiled when he got to the (in Schneider’s opinion _masterfully executed_ ) love bite. At this time of year Richard’s skin was its palest, and the bruise stood out as a lovely mixture of red and purples. He said as much, and when he met Richard’s eyes again the look he got back seemed like the twin of his own adoration. The fluttering feeling was ready to engulf him; it was as if the entire world was dampened and they were the only two things in almost painfully sharp focus.

‘What do you want, _Süsser_?’

‘Chris, right now I will take anything you want to give me. I know you’ll be careful. I trust you.’

Schneider’s face warmed hearing those words, ‘Okay. I want you on top for a while. It’ll probably be more comfortable for you anyway.’ He lightly tapped the outside of Richard’s thigh. 

He must have looked like he was planning something because Richard held a hand out for a pause, ‘I know it looks romantic but please don’t flip me, I will definitely throw up, _ja?_ ’

Schneider giggled, _‘Ja,_ I understand, Risch. Very trusting of you. Come on, on top!’ Schneider climbed off and kneeled at his side. He tried not to focus on the word _romantic_. How did he get from the occasional drunken fumble to a kinky meeting in a dressing room to entertaining romance so quickly? The more he thought about it, the more he supposed it was inevitable. They’d known each other for so many years: who could know what was buried just under such a complex surface until it was disturbed? 

Richard carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position, his neglected dick pressing up against the underside of his belly, and paused for a few deeper breaths: he was clearly still uncomfortable, but Schneider could tell that was part of the appeal for him. Schneider lay down on the bed, legs spread shamelessly, and waited. He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t imagined this before, but so far the reality completely surpassed his fantasies.

The bed dipped as Richard crawled between his thighs. His cock ached, his muscles straining taut with desire. He was usually the calm, collected sort who never _needed_ , just _wanted_ (and usually took what he wanted, with consent), but something about Richard was just… different. He needed him, at least in this moment. 

Richard propped himself up over him, holding most of his weight up by his bent arms and knees as if suddenly scared he’d break him. His belly grazed Schneider’s when he breathed in, which was admittedly pretty sexy, but he wanted to really _feel_ him, and more importantly, he wanted Richard to relax and enjoy himself. Richard smiled almost shyly and pressed their lips together.

‘Richard, Risch, hey,’ he wedged in between kisses, ‘You don’t have to hold yourself up like that, your shoulders’ll get sore. Your abs must be aching already, right? Come on, relax for me, _Hase_.’

‘I… Chris, are you sure? I don’t want to crush you, I’m, uhh, heavier than you’re probably used to? You need to be able to breathe, I—‘ He stopped talking when he felt Schneider’s teeth grazing the softness under his jaw.

‘Risch, it’s okay, I like it. You aren’t going to hurt me, silly.’

‘But I—‘ He sucked in a loud breath, seeming to realise talking around what he meant was pointless, ‘You’re usually with much smaller people and I’m worried that you, I don’t know, I guess won’t like it in reality? I don’t want to scare you away, I’m not used to partn— _people_ , er, actually being into my kink, or even just not caring when I haven’t been working out, you know? Most people seem to want the flat stomach and the chest muscles. It feels too good to be real...’

Schneider stroked his fingertips up and down Richard’s sides, comforting without completely killing the mood, ‘Richard listen: I really like it, understand? I always have. This isn’t something you’re selfishly forcing on me. We’re here in bed right now because you ate your weight in carbs and whatever that banana nutella pretzel mess was, I didn’t even finish my meal earlier because I was so distracted! I’m hardly expecting you to feel like a skinny 5’4 woman just because we’re naked now, I know exactly how big you are and I love it, _ja?_ **Regardless of the kink.** Now get. Down. Here.’ To highlight his point, he pulled Richard down until they were pressed flush completely and he felt his muscles relax.

Schneider bucked his hips, knowing Richard would be able to fully feel his throbbing cock pressing up into his fleshy thigh and hoping it’d serve to highlight his point. He groaned into the next kiss and worked his hands down to squeeze his arse, pulling him in even tighter but careful not to add more pressure to his sore, stuffed belly. He could have drowned in the feeling of being pressed together like that, pinned skin-to-skin, a little breathless.

‘Sorry, habit I suppose.’ He lisped, his grin sheepish but genuine, ‘You really are into this, aren’t you? There I was all that time, _years_ , thinking I was the only one getting off on it...’

‘Mhm. I’ve always been attracted to you, I’d never have said no, but it does sweeten the deal a little,’ he replied with a smile and sighed, ‘I hope you know just how fucking sexy you look half-bursting out of your clothing like you have been. Knowing you, yeah, you know exactly how hot you look like this... _Gott_ , you have so many fans swooning, but I’d like to think for a little while you’re all mine. _That_ probably won’t last, I know how you are, but I think _we_ could, if you ever wanted to try for something more.’ He barely even registered what he was saying, as aroused as he was; the words flew out as soon as they formed, but when he heard them back he couldn’t deny they were all true.

He couldn’t see his face, but Schneider felt Richard’s muscles tensing again, almost like he was trying not to cry. He tended to do that.

‘Hey, hey, it’s okay _Süsser_ , it doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be, i’m sorry.’ Schneider’s voice softened, worried he’d gone too far.

‘No, nein, it’s okay,’ he wiped his eyes before moving to press their foreheads together, whispering as if anything louder would make the words impossible to get out, ‘I’m just, i’m happy we’re on the same page, I think? I’d like that, trying out something more, whatever it is. At very least I’d like to do this with you more often. All of this, we’ve known each other too long for it to just be meaningless sex, you know?’

‘I know. You’re sure you’re okay?’

‘Yes, Chris. Just, you know, very glad i’ve secured my very own chubby chaser, it’s more fun when I don’t have to imagine up what you’re saying to tease me over how fat I’m getting.’

It took Richard a second to realise what he was confessing in an attempt to distract from his tears. He buried his flushing face in Schneider’s neck, ‘ _Fuck_ , why do I keep doing that‽ First the chocolates, now this! Can’t a man have an embarrassing secret to himself?’

‘Hey, I admitted to wanking over you after almost every show before we even fucked for the first time and that is way more embarrassing than a bit of fantasizing and calorie counting. Any others you’d like to share?’

‘What do you think the belly rub was?’ Came his muffled response, tickling Schneider’s neck.

‘Hot?’

‘No I mean—doesn’t matter, not important. Can we please just get back to what we were doing? If I embarrass myself any more I’ll never be able to look at you again.’

Schneider nearly managed to hold down his laugh, ‘Gladly.’

Both men completely forgot about the conversation they had been having, focussed instead on each other. They started slow and tender, but it didn’t take long for them to find where they left off.

Richard seemed intent on getting Schneider off first. He wriggled a little to get his hand between their bodies and roughly grasped his cock. His callouses grazed and chafed the soft skin occasionally, but he found he enjoyed the contrast. With Richard’s weight bearing down on him and his breath tickling his throat it didn’t take long before he felt his release take hold, and Richard pulled back a little to watch Schneider ejaculate onto his stomach. Schneider felt his orgasm even more intently, seeing himself marking Richard in yet another way. Richard’s dick seemed to throb in interest. He pulled him back down to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Their height difference meant that Richard’s cock, as their tongues danced and slid together, was trapped between them, right up against the mostly-flat plane of Schneider’s stomach. Bringing his hand between their bodies, Schneider took Richard in his hand again; He was hot in his palm, and when he pulled back his foreskin fully to run his thumb across the sensitive head a bead of precum lubricated the drag.

Their breath mixed, hot and sweet, as they panted between scorching kisses. Schneider wiped his cum from Richard’s belly and spread it over his dick, stroking him for a few moments. It wasn’t quite enough, so he pushed Richard softly back onto his heels and held his hand under his mouth, ‘Spit, please.’

Richard chuckled and complied. Schneider added his own and slicked it over Richard’s cock: much better.

He lifted his bent legs up towards his shoulder, grateful for all the yoga he had been doing, and pressed his thighs together before guiding Richard’s dick between them. Richard gave a few experimental thrusts and groaned into Schneider’s mouth. He nipped at his lips, enjoying the whines and moans Richard let out as he fucked his thighs. He added his own small gasps whenever Richard thrust a little too close and grazed his own overstimulated skin.

When he felt Richard’s tempo changing he threaded his hand, finally, into his hair, using it to tilt his head and purr into his ear, ‘Is this what you expected when you put on your little show for me at dinner tonight? Did you imagine, when you ate and ate until your shirt was riding up, that i’d be letting you fuck my thighs a few hours later?’ Richard sped up, fingers biting into Schneider’s skin as his grip around his thighs and shoulder tightened. He supposed it made sense, him receiving his own marks. He traced the shell of Richard’s ear with his tongue for a moment and continued, ‘Fuck, it took everything I had not to crawl over the table and feed you the rest by hand. Would you have liked that, Risch? Me straddling your lap, stuffing you until it ached?’

That was all it took. Schneider felt Richard shudder, hot mouth crudely pressing to his neck in the imitation of a kiss, and then his cum was painting Schneider’s thighs and dripping down onto his chest. He removed himself from his position on top of Schneider and flopped down on his side beside him, grunting as it jostled his heavy stomach. Schneider planted a kiss in his hair and took a moment to let them both catch their breath.

‘I suppose we should go shower again, I didn’t realise it’d get quite this messy.’

‘Ughh no, too sleepy. Come cuddle,’ Richard pouted in answer.

‘Risch, do me a favour for a second? Open your eyes and have a look at the mess you made, see if you really want this wrapped around you.’

Richard did as he was asked and surprised even himself with a sudden, barked laugh. Schneider parted his legs further, giving a better view of the thickening liquid threatening to glue his thighs together.

‘Okay, okay, I get it. Let’s go, I guess.’

Schneider shuffled gingerly off the bed, realising that they had so far managed to keep the sheets clean. They clasped hands so he could help Richard up, and then Schneider dragged the other man straight into the bathroom.

~~

‘Turn the shower on please, Risch.’ The sudden rush of water was all the answer he got. He held a baby wipe out behind him for Richard to grab, which he did after a few seconds, and then wiped off the majority of the semen drying itself into his own skin. When he turned, Richard was already finished and instead was admiring himself in the floor-length mirror; A soft smile played across his lips as he caressed himself, trailing his fingers over the plumper areas of his body. He looked content. Relaxed, for a change .

‘You know,’ he started, knocking Schneider out of his thoughts, ‘I feel more… like myself like this. Does that make sense? I think you said it about your long hair once. It just feels _right_.’

‘I think I understand, yes. You seem happier, more at ease. On and off stage. Everyone has preferences for themselves so it makes sense.’ He knew better than to make it about sex in that particular moment.

Richard went quiet for a minute, and then sucked in a breath. His voice, when it came, was uncertain, ‘I’m going to have to lose it, aren’t I? If it doesn’t happen on its own with the tour stress, I mean.’

‘Probably, at least while we’re still on tour. But,’ he continued, seeing Richard’s face fall further, ‘when it’s over you could always gain it back. I could offer my services if you needed help with that...’

A bittersweet smile crossed Richard’s face, which morphed into a sly grin as the cogs of Richard’s brain went into overdrive. Their eyes met in the mirror. It wasn’t hard to work out what he was thinking.

‘You’re insatiable, you know that?

‘You weren’t wrong when you called me greedy!’

‘Well _I’m_ getting in the shower now. Are you coming, sweet Narcissus?’

Richard followed him into the cubicle with a _hmph_.

They took it in turns getting wet, the one shower head not really being enough for two people. Richard was closest to the rack, so he picked up a wash cloth and gel and started scrubbing himself down as Schneider took his turn.

‘Here, allow me.’

Schneider took the cloth from his hands and began washing him methodically, from his hands up to his arms, then shoulders, then around to his chest. He cuddled in behind Richard, taking perhaps a little too long to clean off his distended belly. He dipped his thumb gently into his belly button under the guise of cum-removal, but Richard shuddered against him like it was more. Something else worth exploring next time, maybe. Schneider smiled at the thought that yes, there would really be a next time.

He took his time, mapping every inch of Richard’s body. The gentle crease of his waist which rolled when he stood right, the hint of cellulite decorating the backs of his thighs, even the thickening layer of softness wrapping around his ribs: everything was beautiful, especially on Richard. He couldn’t wait to lie down and melt into his body, so he finished up and allowed him to rinse the soap off himself.

Richard took the wash cloth from Schneider’s hand and squirted more gel into it before washing him down in return. They pressed foreheads together, quickly getting lost in the warmth and the small, circular motions.

‘Not that this isn’t,’ he sighed, muscles loosening under the hot water and attention, ‘wonderful, but can you hurry up so we can go to bed?’

Richard snorted, but he got the job done. They dried themselves off in record time.

~~

They lay back in bed, Richard wriggling to find a way to lay on Schneider’s chest without putting pressure on his stomach. They ended up face to face, in the end, Richard’s face nuzzling into his collarbone. They twined their legs together, waxed smooth and silky as usual when they’d been touring.

Schneider cupped Richards face, thumb rubbing the fine layer of stubble where he found it. Everything about Richard seemed to be exactly what his senses were craving at the time, he mused, half-dozing: Heat when he needed heat, softness where he needed softness, and his nimble fingers for… well, whenever and wherever he could get them.

‘Hey Schneider?’ His voice was sleepy, tender.

‘Yes, Risch?’

‘Can I eat the rest of your pasta now?’

Schneider burst into a fit of giggles, ‘When we wake up, _Hase_. Give your poor tummy time to digest the calories in there already.’

He could feel Richard pouting against his skin. He prodded his stomach.

‘ _Ouch_ , okay, okay, you’re right! You’re always right, you can stop poking me now, please and thank you!’

‘If you shut up and go to sleep I’ll buy you ice cream too, chunky.’

Richard kissed his collarbone, mumbled something under his breath, and pulled him tighter. Another moment passed, and then he said simply ‘I’m holding you to that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird that intercrural sex (thigh fucking) is barely used in fic even though it's much more common in real life than anal sex is. Is it heteronormativity or is it just hard to write?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is helpful!


End file.
